1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data disc case, and more particularly to a one-hand operable data disc case, which has a chamber for containing the data disc without directly contact the data disc with an interior surface of the chamber, so as to allow a user to operatively open the case in one hand manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
The data discs, such as compact discs, are commonly used for storing information and being carried around from place to place. The data disc has two sides and a center hole for being held by a user and coaxially coupling with a machine for being read in a laser manner. One side of the compact disc has printing information relating to the data stored in the compact disc printed thereon as a label, and the other side has storing information adapted for being read out of various intensities of reflected light of laser beam, so as to be played or read via an electronic device, such as computer or CD player.
In order to protect the data disc from scratching or accumulating any dust or dirt on the information side of the data disc, a disc case is widely provided for storing the data disc while the disc is not in use. Conventionally the data disc case is made by a solid plastic material having a bottom holder for retaining the disc therein and a cover hinged with the bottom holder for overlapping with the bottom holder to cover and enclose the disc between the bottom holder and cover.
However, it is difficult to open the cover and bottom holder of the disc case by one hand operation. The cover and bottom holder are tidily interlocking with each other for securely enclosing the disc therewithin. The user has to apply a certain force to open it, and the disc may be accidentally slipped out therefrom while opening the case. It may cause serious damage of the disc and lose the precious information storing in the disc.
The solid plastic disc case normally has a gripping spindle provided at the center portion of the bottom holder for detachably coupling with the disc via the center hole in the center of the disc, so as to substantially hold the disc in position to prevent the unwanted movement and spacedly apart the information side of the disc from the directly contact with the interior surface of the bottom holder. However, it is difficult to remove the disc from the bottom holder via the gripping spindle after the case is being opened. It happens frequently that the compact disc tends to slip out of the user's hand after the user removed the disc out of the gripping spindle. The damage of the disc somehow is unavoidable.
Most of the data disc case provided firmly protection for containing the disc and keep a distance between the information side of the disc and the interior surface of the case is normally made by plastic material. Thus, another issue of environmental protection is another main concern nowadays, since the consumer starts aware of the protection of environment. They may want to buy the product that is eco friendly.
Though there are some paper made disc holder, they tends to be too soft for protecting the disc itself. Most of the paper disc holders have an envelope shape for inserting the disc into the paper disc holder for carrying. Therefore, the directly contact of the disc and the interior surface of the paper disc holder is unavoidable. Scratches always happen on the information side of the disc while inserting into or sliding out of the enveloped paper disc holder.
Those scratches, take a compact media disc storing music information therein for example, the damaged or uneven surface of the information side will reduce the music quality, since the undesired reflected light of the laser beam of the machine for playing the media disc.